True Darkness
by DarkAnima16
Summary: Story is set to after Dark and Krad become their true form, the Black Wings. They are trapped in thier own world and share the same body! But thats not all, read and review as the story unfolds. Many things happen in this story, many things.


Disclaimer: I do not own DNangel or Krad

Hi there, this is my first fanfiction. Somthing to let you know is that this is like the anime and the manga mixed together, in the anime Krad is somewhat very different in between the two DNAngel stories. So I am trying to make Krad not sem so OC.

* * *

True Darkness  
By dark anima

Chapter one: The True Darkness

The sun had now risen completely, and the coolness of the morning was fading. The town will soon wake, and the destruction of the building that kept and concealed the Black Wings will soon bring unwanted attention to the four teenagers. Riku and Risa, the Harada twins wanted to get home as soon as possible. They began walking towards their house. When they had noticed that the two boys were still standing at the cliff edge, they called with no answer. "They'll come. Let's just wait awhile…ok?" Risa said then smiled. "Risa…" Riku answered. -She lost her first love…and can't get over the shock that he resided in Daisuke…neither can I, I think…but somehow…I knew that…they were connected.- As they waited, the two boys, the young thief and the young artist, Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari, only stood there, over-looking the town. They lost themselves in memories of the taste of the air as they glided through it swiftly and gently. They were gone.

"You know Hiwatari…I never thought I'd miss Dark this much…I weird…" Daisuke said with a bit of sadness. He remembered the time he lost Dark to the mirror world. How he felt, so empty but not so empty like box only half filled on one side, constantly tipping to the full side. It was after this he began to fear Dark's leave. "They aren't ever going to return…" Satoshi said. "Daisuke…listen…no more living in their shadows, this is our time now, the beginning of who we really are, what we really would have been. We are all to ourselves now, we are whole…like normal people…not just halves." Daisuke looked at Satoshi. Satoshi's lips curved in a smile, he turned his head a little ways and moved his eyes toward Daisuke like always. "We are free…Free to live…and now you can finally be with Riku truly. Remember…you still have her. And Dark…you two were friends and you will never forget each other." Daisuke smiled, remembering the first conversation…well more like argument over who can have the body for the rest of the night. Then came the last memory with Dark. ///_Dark was flying towards himself; his other half; Daisuke knew this was the end. –' Please don't forget Dark…'- -Yeah- -'Inside of you, I exist.'- -Daisuke.- -'I'll never forget you, I promise'- -I'll never forget you too…Daisuke.- He secretly thought. Then Daisuke felt Dark leave his body, but as he watched Dark go away…were those tears that he saw?/// _Dark is eternal, He will live on in this world in stories told by the people. He _was_ famous after all, he'll never be forgotten. Daisuke smiled his usual dopey one. "I know Hiwatari; we will go on…we have to." –Its what Dark would want…and who knows…maybe we will meet again.- He then ran towards Riku, his sacred maiden…who can make his pain go away. –Its going to take time to get used to this…I've become so used to life with Dark- He thought. Dark and Daisuke always arguing with each other…helping each other in time of need, stealing priceless works of art, running from the police, Daisuke trying to save the poor girls from Dark. It's all gone, this life is gone. And Daisuke's shock of losing it still lingers. But he will heal, he just needs time.

Satoshi watched Daisuke run to Riku and Risa. He turned to the town again. A cool breeze blew and the torn jacket Daisuke gave him drifted in the wind as well as his short pale blue hair. His glasses were gone again. "I guess I have no reason for them anymore anyways." He threw a rock over the cliff "I will start over…as a new person…I won't follow the bad tracks of my ancestors…I create good art…I am a Hikari…I am still just a boy, I haven't even really lived yet…I will try to have fun and enjoy life."

/Kill yourself, and never hold anything dear…/

"I can live…"

/…so that he may never awaken…/

"I am free…"

/Satoshi…I'm sorry. /

"Mother."

/// The fate of the Hikari shall go on, until we capture the Dark and seal him away with the Light (The Black Wings covered in cloth and chains appears) He is the cross we carry, crushing us mentally, breaking us emotionally, and destroying us physically. /He is the crown of thorns we ourselves placed upon over heads, when we had gained the power to rule the art world. We were at the top, but we were careless… We wanted more power and more power we received. We had lost our human hearts doing so…and brought our creations to life in order to really live. People began to see that spark of life, and fell in love with our art, that their very souls were carved into the art…we didn't care…we just kept going uncontrollably…until that day…the cultural reformation. He is our punishment. (You then see a boy with light blue hair hanging on a cross with a crown of thorns pierced onto his head. Blood is dripping down from his head and the nails) /this burden, this curse is the fate all Hikari must face/maybe we should have only ended it all…end the Hikari'…end the light. /Pierce the sleeping demon's heart before he wakes…kill yourself Satoshi…die as the last Hikari…and never hold anything dear to yourself…or you may become attached to this world…causing you to suffer, for what you love…he takes…leaving you empty…it shall be then he'll take your body as his, you Satoshi, my son…are his everything….the last of the Hikari, his last chance. There is a seal on you…but its getting weaker…he's too strong…a seal for the light, no…the true darkness, he goes by the name of the White Winged…Krad." (An image of Krad holding Satoshi.) 'You are my everything'

--Flash--

"SATOSHI!! Are you coming?!!" Satoshi shakes his head. His quick return to reality still holds him dazed. Satoshi turned to Daisuke, Riku and Risa, who were still waiting for him, and began walking toward them. He still seemed quite dazed about his "daydream." – Well for one thing, I am quite happy that they are gone. No more pain. No more chasing Dark, living some shithole life. Daisuke…you were the lucky one…your family wasn't cursed like mine. Finally…I can live a normal life as a teenage boy- Satoshi will erase Krad, from history and existence.

--Fades--

sorry if it seems short, the truth is im almost done writing this fanfic on paper, its very goo so far. well read and review.


End file.
